I Love You Always
by xSuiLover231x
Summary: He was the well known rich boy. She, on the other hand, was the beaten and raped girl who lived in the lower classes of town. Here they are, years later since the were four, in love and wanting an escape from her torture. Will he be her escape?


They've been friends since they were merely four years of age. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Yes, he was the well known rich boy, even at fourteen, from a rich family. Kushina, of thirteen, on the other hand, lived in the slums with the lower classed and villainous people. Beaten and raped by her step father, Vikota and her step brother, Toka, while her ill mother wept in her hospital bed, for her only daughter at home with a man she was forced to be in love with.

Even through all her pain, Kushina had Minato to be her reason to smile everyday.

She looked up from her sobbing and picked up the phone, dialling out his number on the dial pad.

"Minato.. I.. I don't know if I can hold on and wait anymore..."

He sighed sleepily, as it was the late hours of the night. "I know, Kushina.. Just give me a little more time and we'll be out of here, I promise."

...

Three years has past, and Minato's guilt doubled as Kushina walked through the ancient double doors of the school with another bruise on her weakened face.

She smiled at him, "Good Morning"

"How can you smile..." He whispered, unable to meet her emerald eyes "They've done it again, haven't they? I'm a terrible friend, Kushina.. We should be out of here.."

She placed a soft hand on his cheek "Don't down yourself like this, Minato.. You are my reason to smile today and every other day, 'cause I know you'll get us out of here one day."

He forced a smile, "Thank you.. This is why I love you. You always believe in me, even in the worst situations.."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her swollen lips before walking to their classes, together.

...

"Please, Toka.." She sobbed, "Don't do this again!"

Her step brother, continued to pin her against the tree not far from the funeral home, tracing kisses and nipping along her bared shoulders, attempting to haul off her black dress that ended before her knees.

He pressed a finger against her lips, fighting the heat of his erection, "Shh, Kushina.. Don't waste this on me now.."

She sobbed louder, feeling powerless against his tight grip, but she kept trying, only to slam her hand across his face.

He looked at her with fierce golden eyes, "You little bitch!"

He kicked and tossed her around, hard. She cried and screamed with each blow as they grew worse, but it was pointless. No one was close enough in range to hear the girl's cries.

Her vision dimmed worse as his foot slammed into her face one more time before walking away from the now lifeless Kushina, sprawled on the damp soil.

"I... I love you, Minato... She whispered weakly, feeling like it was finally the end, "always."

Meanwhile, he paced around his room, waiting for her to call. His things were packed, and a tank full of gas waiting in his car. All he needed was her and the plan was set.

The phone rang, on it's first ring, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Minato!" It was Kurenai, sobbing loudly into the phone "It's about Kushina.."

He dropped the expensive phone, by the time it hit the floor, he was out the door in hurry for the hospital.

He walked in room 308, the thick air reeked of sweat and mud. He passed a curtain to find the bruised and broken Kushina, who watched him with one swollen eye, while the other was bandaged like most of her body.

"Minato..." She whispered, faintly "I'm afraid.."

Tears formed in his eyes , "I know.. But they won't hurt you again, I swear on my life."

That night, he held her and every following night he had visited the girl. His friends had thought and told him that he was crazy to be with the girl 24/7, but he didn't care in the least, 'cause that night, the two left that small town they once called home and into their new apartment, in the city of Konoha.

...

"One more Push, Ms. Uzumaki!" The doctor yelled over Kushina's intense screaming

Yes, he was that same rich boy and she, the beaten and raped, slum girl. But that was the past and now is the present, welcoming their son to their middle class family.

"Minato... I love you.." Kushina panted.

He smiled at his new born son and his beloved wife, "Always..."

* * *

><p>Okay, here was my one shot of Minato x Kushina :D<p>

I'm not really familiar with this pairing, so my apologies if it failed.

Anywho! Read and Review or Drop in a request!

xx


End file.
